A variety of projectile firing toys such as, but not limited to, toy guns of various types are available in the market. Particularly, toy guns have been designed with both decorative and functional features in order to mimic the appearance, operation as well as a user's experience of real guns. For example, rifle and pump action toy guns have been developed to simulate the action required by a hand loading firearm. Various features have also been incorporated into traditional toy guns aiming to enhance the user's experience.